The Kite Fighting Observance
by Sheldorfan
Summary: Sheldon needs a partner for kite fighting. Oneshot. Hint of Shenny.


I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of it's characters, I just like playing with them in my stories!

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday, and well before 11:00 am. Penny woke up to a familiar knocking on her door.<p>

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

She opened the door to find Sheldon holding a kite with the Green Lantern icon emblazoned across it in one hand and covering his throat with the other.

"What Sheldon!" she snapped.

"Leonard is at work." Sheldon stated, clearly believing that his point had been made.

"And..." Penny tried to coax more out of him.

"He is usually my charkha gir." he said.

Penny shut the door on him and started toward the kitchen to see if she had any coffee in her cupboard. She had taken two steps when Sheldon's knock sounded again. Turning and opening the door, she gave Sheldon a death stare.

"I need you to be my charkha gir." Sheldon said.

"You need me to what?" Penny asked in a snippy tone.

"I need you to hold the charkha, or spool, and feed me the tar, or line, while I participate in Gudiparan bazi, or kite flying. I am using the Afghan terminology as I have an Afghan style kite. Today we are facing Raj's prized patang, an Indian style kite." Sheldon lectured.

"So you need me to hold your kite string? You could have just said so. Let me get some coffee and I guess I can do that." Penny said as she began to turn toward her kitchen.

"I have already predicted your desire for coffee, and taking that into account, I have prepared some for you. I even put it into a travel mug for convenience and to maintain the correct temperature." Sheldon produced a travel mug from behind the kite he was holding.

-TBBT-

Once the pair arrived at the park, Sheldon began checking his kite and line. Penny hefted the spool of line, which weighed several pounds.

"How much line do you have here?" she asked.

"That charkha contains 1000 feet of tar, which is comprised of a thin hemp line coated in finely crushed glass and rice glue." Sheldon said as he wrapped a thin piece of leather around his right index finger. "I prepared it myself, use caution as it can cause lacerations."

"Let's just get this going, I'm getting bored and I'm still tired." Penny yawned.

Penny gave the kite a gentle toss into the air, which caused it to soar up with ease. Penny took the spool from Sheldon and started feeding him line as he performed a few maneuvers with his bright green kite. After a few moments a smaller red kite with the Flash logo soared up next to his. The two kites danced around each other for several minutes. Penny quickly became mesmerized be the large elegant movements of Sheldon's arm, accompanied by a series of short quick tugs from his wrist, as he directed the kite through the air.

Sheldon had a look of complete focus as he directed his kite, his blue eyes unwavering. After one particularly large sweeping motion, Sheldon skillfully wrapped his kite's line around Raj's and started expertly feeding more line at what seemed like an impossible pace. The wind carried the kite higher and higher. Suddenly Raj's kite began to flutter away, his line cut.

"Ad spolia victorem!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Penny, bring in the Gudiparan while I run down my prize."

As Penny was reeling in the kite, she thought to herself, 'That was hot, but this is Sheldon. Sheldon isn't supposed to be hot.' Howard and Raj walked up just as she got the kite down.

"Why aren't you chasing after it? It's not his until he lays his hands on it." Howard asked Raj.

"Because it is pointless, Sheldon is faster than me." Raj replied.

"Hey Penny." Howard said casually, Raj waved.

"Hi guys." Penny replied, distracted by her thoughts.

A few minutes later Sheldon returned, proudly clutching his newly acquired patang. Sheldon was preening over his win the entire ride home, Penny drove silently. Upon arriving at the apartment, Sheldon was unlocking his door when Penny finally decided to act on her thoughts.

"Sheldon." she said quietly.

Sheldon turned around and replied, "Yes Penny?"

Penny stepped up to him and pressed her lips gently against his, pinning him against the door in the process. Sheldon immediately went rigid, but to Penny's surprise, didn't pull away. Even more surprising was when he relaxed after a few seconds, though still not returning the kiss.

Breaking the kiss she whispered, "Thank you for bringing me kite flying today."

Penny turned and went to her apartment, leaving a stunned and speechless wackadoodle in the hall. If Penny didn't know any better, she thought she saw a hint of a grin on his face too.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy the little oneshot here. I got the inspiration from reading another fic that mentioned kite fighting, and while researching kite fighting a bit I came across the movie _The Kite Runner_, which is why I chose to use an afghan style kite for Sheldon. The movie shows a rich culture from Afghanistan that is unfortunately not seen to often here in America. I hope I got my facts right, I knew next to nothing about kite fighting before I wrote this. As always, reviews are welcome!


End file.
